


Happy birthday, Kuroo-san

by Sayhisayhi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayhisayhi/pseuds/Sayhisayhi
Summary: Short one-shot dedicated to my latest otp





	Happy birthday, Kuroo-san

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, this is my first Haikyuu work ever, and this is based on an old fanart by disacia on Tumblr, and I don’t know if anyone has written about this before, but here we go! Also, it is not Kuroo's birthday, but I just wanna post it as soon as I'm done so please enjoy!
> 
>  Link to the lovely art: http://disacia.tumblr.com/post/153446624836/happy-belated-birthday-kuroo

11 PM. Kuroo Tetsurou opens the door to his bedroom. He quickly shakes off the familiar Tokyo University jacket, along with his school bag onto the floor before falling face down to his bed.

 

To say that he is exhausted is certainly an understatement. But the raven doesn’t care, because he is over the moon right now.

 

Today is his birthday.

 

As if he remembers something, Tetsurou quickly scurries for his bag and grab his phone. While his right hand dials the oh-so-familiar number, his left one is busy grabbing something else from the bag.

 

***Beep… beep…***

 

_“Kuroo-san?”_

 

Tetsurou smiled when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. “Heyyyyyy, Tsukki. What are you doing?” He purrs.

 

_“Just studying. You’re back already?”_

 

“Yep. Figures that you would miss me, so I ditched the guys and come home to hear your wonderful voice instead.” The raven grins, knowing full well that the younger is rolling his eyes, the thing he always do when Tetsurou makes a pun or a pick-up line.

 

 _“_ _Yeah right.”_ Kei scoffed _“Tell me about the party. Did Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san come by?”_

 

“Uh huh.” Tetsurou let himself fall on the bed “Nekoma and them, along with barged in during practice actually. Apparently, Bokuto didn’t call the captain, so he was furious, but after that the whole uni team joined the party and nearly sabotage the campus gym. Then we went to a restaurant and had some drinks at a bar eventually.”

He heard a chuckle from the other line.

 

_“I cannot believe everyone agreed with Bokuto-san’s dumb plan to disturb your practice.”_

 

“Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves though, so that’s okay.” Kuroo smiled. “I had fun as well, especially when Akaashi gave me your present, Tsukki.” He looked in his hand, where lays a neat, black planner. On the smooth leather cover was a silver [charm](https://s.s-bol.com/imgbase0/imagebase3/large/FC/2/2/9/1/9200000074711922.jpg) of a cat sitting on the moon. “It’s so cool, I love it a lot. Where on earth did you find this ?”

 

 _"I ordered it from an online shop and had it customized.”_ Tetsurou can almost imagine his Kei leaning back on a chair, shrugging when he said that _“I’m really glad you like it though, and I’m also glad that you enjoyed today.”_

 

“I did.” The raven hummed. “But you know, I really wish that you were here with me today. That would have been waaaaay better. I can’t wait until next year when you graduate and move in with me.”

 

There was a pause. Then Tsukishima speaks again.

 

_“Kuroo-san?”_

 

“Yeah, Tsukki?”

 

_“Can you look outside your window for a second?”_

 

Okay. This. Is. Not. Good. For. His. Heart. Tetsurou is a total goner for his boyfriend, and he swears to God, if Tsukki is outside right now he will literally faint. With that thought, he scrambles to the window while rambling: “Eh? What? Why should I do that?”

 

_“Check the streetlight, is it on?”_

 

“…Yes?” Kuroo open the blinds, brows wrinkled in confusion when his eyes scanned the empty, no-Kei street.

 

 _“_ _Oh good~”_ He can feel the usual, trademark sarcastic smirk through the phone _“Tokyo’s electric power is in excellent condition as usual then~.”_

 

The elder man sighs, all his excitement flew out of the window: “You’re asking me not just for that, right Tsukki?”

 

 _“Of course it was just for that, Kuroo-san.”_ Tsukki snickers _“Why, were you expecting something else?”_

 

“Ughhhhh, you got me thinking that you were surprising me by suddenly appearing on my doorstep or something,” He whines “ y’know, like in one of those romantic films?”

 

His boyfriend has the audacity to laugh.

 

_“Well, it certainly wasn’t *my* fault that you got your hopes high, Kuroo-san~.”_

 

“Don’t play with my feelings like that, Kei!” Tetsurou pouts “You’re such a meanie.”

 

 _“Oh, so we’re calling names now. How mature.”_ Tsukishima hums. When no reply came to him, he continues. _“About that thing you said earlier, I am really excited to come with you next year as well, Kuroo-san.”_

 

 Kuroo smiles. His boyfriend may seem like an asshole to most people looking in, but he knows that under all the sarcasm and smartass retorts, Tsukki is a caring person to the people he deems as important.

 

“Uh huh. Imagine how epic the next year party will be. Maybe Bokuto will make you wear some kind of costume to make me laugh.”

 

He heard a groan.

 

 _“Sadly, that sounds exactly like what Bokuto-san would…do.”_ The end of that sentence sounds like it is drawn out by a yawn.

 

“You’re sleepy?”

 

_“Mmhmm.”_

 

As much as Tetsurou loves listening sleepy Tsukki ( the blond is _absurdly_ cute when he is sleepy ), he decides to be a good boyfriend instead. “You should get some sleep, and I can call you tomorrow morning or after practice. That sounds good?”

 

 _“Uh huh.”_ Tsukki sounds muddled _“Talk to you later, then.”_

 

“Good night, Tsukki. I love you.”

 

_“Love you too. And happy birthday, Kuroo-san.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, first attempt of Haikyuu/Kurotsuki work ever, so please leave some constructive comments if you have the time, or a kudo if you guys like it :3 I am currently planning a long, multi-chapter work, and if you guys have any suggestions to improve my writing/grammar/etc. then I am happy to hear them! Much love <3


End file.
